Ariana
Description No doubt the most beautiful Allure alive and the most hard-to-get. Ariana is a powerful fire-wielding warrior and passionate love-filled beauty. She was subjected to many trials throughout her lifetime that made her turn out very depressed and saddenned as an adult. Appearance Ariana is tall--around five foot ten. She has sparkling blue skin and glowing blue hair. Her eyes are like looking into a sky of stars. Her pupils are black but glow white in the moonlight or in the dark. She has deep galaxy colored blue around the borders of her pupils and the white of her eyes sometimes appear white but still sometimes appears blue or star-filled.She has a face that looks like a mix of a cat or a cheetah and a human. She has pointy ears similar to cat. She is slim and has a prominent chest build. She usually wears a long bluish silver dress or her silver battle armor.Her hair is a great aspect of her beauty. It drapes down to the bottom of her back but at times when in full magical capacity it goes down to her thighs. When she has absorbed extreme power it goes down to her feet. However by default it stops at the bottom of her back and will grow no shorter unless cut.Ariana is known for her extreme skills in magical fire combat but she also has a great adore for swimming and water magic. History The Allures come from the realm of Keros. However they began a massive exodus when the war broke out and Mallis took control. Their leader, Lirana opened a portal to the Destroyed Realm, thus their people escaped there. However most of them were killed off by the vicious warlock Zorr--the same sorcerer that became a scourge in the being Tharan. Ariana and her sister were one of the only ones to escape. The others were scattered and separated to escape Zorr. Ariana and her sister Jalene escaped into the realm. Eventually they stumbled upon a vicious creature known as Arcelis who was a Keros Immortal just like Mallis, only he was much more clever and intelligent than Mallis was. But what they didn't know was that Mallis was actually in disguise as Arcelis so that they would focus more on him and less on Mallis. He killed Jalene, Ariana escaped. Arcelis is also the same Immortal that took over the Dragon Realm and created The Guardian. Ariana then, after escaping these attacks, went on herself and created a floating castle in which she began to live in for a long time, keeping it locked and well concealed to protect herself from the outside world. She as an Allure could go ages without eating, Allures can also supply themselves with food, using vapors found within them that constantly produce when they are hungry, thus they are rarely starved out or hungry. After a while though Mallis found the castle and attacked it, he destroyed it and captured Ariana. He took her to an old castle on a magical planet and placed her in a dungeon in a major hyper-sleep for a thousand years, only awakening when she heard the sound of creatures down the hall. She however did not even age. She was still in her twenties and not at all affected by the time. When she walked down the hall and into the room the other unknown creatures were in, she discovered a horde of beings claiming to fight the Destroyer known as Insanity, who Mallis later tries to ally with. Ariana had stumbled and was instantly helped by a Silving named Lethor. Lethor had initially began to feel affection for her, and after helping her and complementing her greatly, being sweet, Ariana instantly returned the love to Lethor and herself had fallen for him. It was also the fact that she thought he was amazingly attractive, being a Silving and not some other ugly creature. After this, they then traveled the Insanity's ship to take him on. Category:Characters